Nina
Nina is a resident of SkullHeart Village and a member of an elite task force called The SkullHeart Guardians. She is a medic and a specialist in botanical compounds. History Little is known about Nina's early history. She was raised in SkullRose by the powerful and keen Guardian Malik, and the graceful yet temperamental Aisha. She grew up with her younger sister, Meg, and often rivaled with her over various things. Such included combat and gymnastics. Meg was much more gifted agilely than Nina, making the younger sister the more capable fighter. However, Nina's ocular perception and senses were more attuned than Meg's; this may be a result from her affinity for nature and plant life. The two also feuded over love interests, usually, settling disputes via sparring matches. Malik stepped in to break up the rivalry at times, disciplining the arrogant younger sister accordingly. Still, Nina's overconfidence didn't go amiss, for both parents were harsh on her as well. Maturity In time, Nina grew in emotional maturity and grace near her late teens. She enrolled in the Guardians' Academy by casual interest and a maintained rivalry with her sister. She also wanted to prove herself to her mother, who had little faith in her future interests. She trained and studied diligently while making good friends. Through them and her instructors, she learned about her talent for water magic. Her sister Meg soon followed after and excelled as far as she did. Nina refused to waver and soon discovered her innate ability to heal. Meg failed at outdoing or emulating her sister and eventually abandoned her rivalry. It wasn't long till Nina graduated from the academy and became a SkullHeart Guardian. Her journey continued with her trusted comrades as they took on various assignments for the village. Along the road of discipline and knowledge also came love. Nina fell for her teammate Han, a rather burly and attractive Skullian. While they differed somewhat in philosophy and creative interests, she felt safe with him and admired his robust and confident nature. The relationship crumbled at some point; Han took advantage of Nina's tenderhearted nature and often used her talents for his own gain. To make her situation more unbearable, the man cheated on her with different women in the village. Once found out, Nina shunned Han and left him. The man was stubborn, however, and tried to discredit Nina. It wasn't until her father and friends stepped in to defend her that Han stood down and left her life for good. For a while, Nina felt romantically empty and insecure. She held fast to a strict work ethic in her training and personal interests. On occasion, she shied away her beloved comrades and family to tend to her own interests, despite her deep care for them. It wasn't until later that this behavior took a dynamic shift after getting to know the Chief of SkullHeart, Leon Darka, whom she admired from afar. The two were given a chance to bond and form a romantic relationship. They confided in each other their feelings and past experiences and together took on the trials present in SkullHeart and in Hyrule. She made more friends through Leon as well, particularly residents from Hyrule, and assisted them via medical practices and knowledge on botanical remedies. Appearance Nina is a Skullian woman of a short height, an athletic figure, and a sizable bust. Her skin is light tan with small freckles on the bridge of her nose, collar bone, and right shoulder. Her hair is a deep cerulean with aqua-colored streaks tied back into a bushy ponytail, while her front bangs are orange. As a typical Skullian, her eyes are a purplish color and her appearance seems younger than her age. Her usually outfit as a Guardian is a white tunic bearing the SkullHeart, a black fishnet top underneath, black arm-warmers, a blue sash, black shorts, and black boots. Personality The woman exudes a kind and gentle nature. Like her mother, Nina is graceful and poised. Conversely, she can gain control over her emotions and approach situations objectively, much like her father. She cares greatly for her family and all those connected to her. Although she strives to save those around her, past circumstances often remind her to accept that it isn't always possible. Nina sometimes has fits of nervousness when her routines aren't maintained. She also becomes obsessed with her botanical work and training. Horticulture particularly saps her time, though she does make time for her companions. Abilities Nina is very agile and can perform many acrobatic feats. Her combat style incorporates agile movements and swift strikes to catch her opponents off-guard. Nina is a decent warrior, wielding a mid-length wakizashi with a lavender-colored hilt and a combat knife resembling a Japanese hattori in her offhand. In her free time, she invests in exotic herbs for healing and other practical uses. Nina is also an avid card player and enjoys blackjack with her father and friends. She is also a adept at math and tries different equations and incorporates them in various situations. Magically, Nina has great skill with water. She can manipulate water particles in different directions or gather them to create offensive waves. Even so, she prefers healing and applies analgesic compounds to her water magic to treat moderate injury. Trivia *Nina was inspired by a character in the Star Wars RP universe, a female [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Amaran Amaran] Potentium Knight and healer of the same name. Category:NPC Category:Female Category:Skullians